Bloodborne !
by El Primordial385
Summary: Seres creados a la imagen y semejanza humana para lograr la excelencia y supervivencia de la misma ,la manipulación genética de las Tres Facciones,dio origen a la creación del guerrero perfecto !.. IsseixGabrielxHarem


Amigos para traerles un nuevo Fic ,espero sea de su agrado y sin más preámbulos vamos a lo que interesa !

Prologo : El Origen de I-06ECHO..!

El ser humano es un ser social por naturaleza,y el insocial por naturaleza y no por azar o es mal humano o más que humano...la sociedad es por naturaleza y anterior al individuo...el que no puede vivir en sociedad o no necesita nada por su propia suficiencia,no es miembro de la sociedad,sino una bestia o un dios !

Aristóteles.

Berchtergaden,Alemania...tiempo actual

Caminado con paso a paso firme acorde a su estatus ,un militar del más alto rango se dirigía a una sección de la base en donde se encontraba,su mirada sería y sus facciones solemnes le daban un aire de superioridad sobre cualquier ser dentro o fuera de la misma

Tenía mucho que pensar en cuanto a cierta misión que hace poco menos de 24 horas había sido desplegada ,no era que dudará del resultado la misma ,pero sabía bien que está no era ordinaria como se había especificado previamente !

Habia mucho en juego y poco margen de maniobra ,un error y todo se irá al precipicio,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las principales Doctoras encargadas de la base

-Almirante Raeder,un momento por favor !-

El militar bufo algo desesperado por la intromisión pero entendía la insistencia de la doctora por hablar con el ,y no sólo ella ,también muchos más involucrados en este asunto tan delicado

-Dígame doctora Suginami ,en qué puedo ayudarla ?!-

Ikaruga Suginami era la doctora encargada del área médica sobre estudios relacionados al comportamiento dual y a su aplicación en campo ,algo así como la salud mental del personal de la base y cómo afecta su entorno

-Perdone Almirante pero aún no estoy deacuerdo en el despliegue de la Unidad 06 -decía al tiempo que suspiraba algo cansada -debe entender que está jamás había sido puesta en operación antes ,por lo cual desconocemos su capacidad y alcance ,sin mencionar la poca o nula referencia en cuanto a razonamiento humano ...es arriesgado tenerla en campo !-

El Almirante Raeder un hombre entrados en sus 35 años era una persona que desde muy joven destacó en la milicia de su país ,para generalmente ascender de entre toda su generación antes que el ,ahora era el principal responsable de una organización multinacional la cual era desconocida a la luz pública por obvias razones ...

-Ya hemos debatido este asunto antes Dra Suginami,soy conciente de su preocupación por el éxito o fracaso del proyecto BLOODBORDE pero debe entender que la Unidad 06 es completamente apta ,aún teniendo muchas "cualidades" que la hacen única entre todas las demás

-Esas "cualidades" que usted llama no son más que deficiencias en su Codigo Genético ,le recuerdo que su ADN está compuesto por múltiples muestras tomadas hace años por mi padre !-

Al mencionar a su padre la Dra parecía exaltarse un poco ante la sola idea de lo que se había logrado a base de sacrificios tanto materiales como humanos ,incluso muchos habían dado su vida para la realización del proyecto BLOODBORDE !

-La Unidad 06 es totalmente impredecible !-refutó al final viendo directamente al militar

Este vendo el lugar donde se encontraban decidió por cuestiones privadas ir a otro lugar ,al que anteriormente se dirigía para ver a su contraparte Rusa !

-Sigame Dra...hay alguien que también parece tener empatía con usted referente a esto -decía mientras sonreía -así al menos podré decirlo sin necesidad de repetírselo más adelante !-

Junto a la Dra el Militar finalmente llegó a una habitación previamente seleccionada con anterioridad por el ,en esta se encontraba otro militar que estaba esperado pacientemente ,pero si uno prestaba atención ,este parecía algo nervioso ya que el movimiento de sus manos al sostener una taza de Té lo delataban

-General Stagleishov...un gusto tenerlo por aquí !-saludo coordialmente

El militar al escuchar la voz del Almirante se puso de pie dándole la mano

-Lamentó mucho ser inoportuno Almirante Raeder pero vengo en representación de "Ellos" ya que tienen dudas referente a su decisión de enviar a la Unidad 06 a Japón !-

-Hehehehehe,no me sorprende en absoluto que "Ellos" cuestionen mi decicion -decía para después señalar a la Dra que entraba a la habitación detrás de él -también la Dra aquí presente ya me ha expresado su consternación -

Dicho esto el Almirante le hizo la seña a ambos para sentarse al tiempo que el servía un trago de whiski que había sacado la botella de una gaveta para después sentarse ofreciéndole a ambos lo cual negaron .

Dando un gran trago para afinar la garganta procedía a dejar explicado con lujo de detalle todo asunto relacionado con la Unidad 06 y su desplazamiento !

-Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial ,la Alemania Nazi de Hitler realizó varios proyectos en aras de un ideal donde la supremacia y la excelencia de la raza humana prevaleciera por encima de todas las "conocidas"

Ante la explicación que ahora daba el Almirante,tanto el General como la Dra prestaban totalmente atención a sus palabras

-Uno de estos proyectos fue dado a Heinrich Himmler ,el líder de la "Schutzstaffel" como posteriormente se conoció como las Waffen SS

Al escuchar esto la Dra Suginami expresaba incrédula

-No ..no me diga ..que es ese infame proyecto !-

El Almirante al ver el asombro de la Dra solo asintió en señal de comprensión

-El proyecto LEBENSBORN tenía como finalidad la reproducción selectiva de la raza Aria de la que los dirigentes Nazis estaban fascinados ,para esto se buscaba que tanto hombres y mujeres cumplirán ciertos parámetros físicos que los hicieran acercarse a lo que se conocía como "El verdadero Alemán",al principio se recurrió adoptar niños de direferentes partes de los paises ocupados en específico de la zona Caucásica ,para de esta manera ser "racialmente puros"-

-Este proyecto estaba relacionado con las ideas del "Darwinismo social" y sobre todo los movimientos de la eugenesia de los cuales llegaron a ser parte de la ideología Nazi y sirvieron como fundamento ideológico y teórico del proyecto LEBENSBORN-

El General ruso Stagleishov tenía curiosidad y sobre todo se preguntaba que tenía que ver un proyecto de la SGM!

-Almirante ...esto que nos cuenta que tiene que ver con nuestras dudas de la unidad 06 ?-

El militar Aleman sonreia ante la duda no sólo expresada por el General si no también por la cara de la Dra ,procedió a levantarse de su silla para en calma dirigirse a un cuadro que estaba cubierto en su totalidad por una fina manta ,destapandolo para que así sea admirado por los presentes en la sala !

La imagen que tanto el General como la Dra observaban no era otro que una representación de la lucha entre el bien y el mal ,mejor dicho entre angeles y demonios ,pero si se miraba con atención está era una pelea a tres bandas donde en el centro se hallaba un figura en solitaria de lo que parecía ser un Ser Humano..

-Mirar y contemplar la eterna lucha de los Ángeles ,Angeles Caídos y Demonios todo por el alma de la obra más sagrada de Dios ...El Ser Humano !,desde que el mundo es mundo estos seres sobrenaturales han interferido y muchas veces han dictado el destino del mundo conocido !

Dicho esto se giró para quedar de frente a ambos ,en total seriedad exclamaba lo siguiente

-BLOODBORDE no es más que una actualización del proyecto Nazi ,pero la diferencia es que hemos dado un paso adelante en la evolución humana ,por primera vez en la historia la humanidad tiene las herramientas para forjar su propio destino -decía esto mientras apretaba el puño -un destino libre de la interferencia de seres sobrenaturales a los cuales no les importamos en lo más mínimo a no ser que seamos servidumbre y entretenimiento todo para sus propios fines egoístas !

El Almirante dicho esto se paseaba por la sala aún narrandolo todo

-BLOODBORDE no es reproducción selectiva ,es tomar el papel de Dios y crear a base del ADN de las Tres Facciones dar vida al Humano Perfecto ,todas sus fortalezas y ninguna de sus debilidades en un solo Ente ,cumpliendo un rol específico que no es otro más que la liberación de la raza humana...

-Entonces todas las Unidades disponibles tienen estos atributos que mencionó Almirante ?,aún así son pocas de las que disponemos ...a lo mucho 15 !-la Dra Suginami decía mirando tanto al General como al Almirante

-Si bien es cierto que hay 15 unidades operativas ,solo la 06 fue la que se consiguió con éxito crear ,cientos de intentos fueron hechos y todos fueron fracasos ,al final a base de estudios y un adecuado entendimiento del Genoma Humano logramos fecundar un ovulo en una mujer sana del Este de Europa

-Porque recurrir a esto que se puede conocer como vientre de alquiler ?,no era mejor desarrollarlo en un laboratorio con todo lo necesario ?-está era la duda del general

-Un Ser humano no pude desarrollarse y crecer en un matraz o tubo de ensayo ,ni siquiera un Clon ,era necesario una mujer que nos brindará de su vientre para que al fin la Unidad 06 naciera !-

-Deben entender una cosa ,las demás unidades solo su ADN es 100% humano pero a base de manipulación genética logramos resaltar todas sus cualidades físicas e intelectuales ,en pocas palabras son Humanos Repotenciados ..por así decirlo estas unidades posen dos pares de cromosomas artificiales...I-06ECHO tiene 5 pares de cromosomas naturales extras lo que lo hace único y diferente al resto -

Al escuchar esto la Dra Suginami se puso de pie claramente exaltada y molesta por lo que ella consideraba una negligencia u omisión de parte del General

-Almirante Raeder ,con más razón mi preocupación al mandar a la Unidad 06 sin ningún tipo de supervisión o de control al cual acceder si las cosas se ponen difíciles -decía esto al momento de respirar para tranquilizarse -por dios estamos hablando de ADN de seres sobrenaturales del cual no sé conoce mucho !,apenas hemos descubierto todo lo relacionado al ADN humano y su implementación así como el manipularlo para obtener su máximo rendimiento -

-Estoy deacuerdo con el argumento de la Dra Suginami,deberíamos enviar a más Unidades como apoyo a la 06,según se me ha informado esta a pesar de tener todo el adiestramiento y el correcto uso de sus habilidades físicas e intelectuales ,carece del trato con personas normales ,solo ha tenido tacto con personal de la base !,no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún "curioso" lo quiera examinar a fondo

Tras las palabras del General la Dra entonces haciendo uso de una tableta holografía que llevaba consigo sugirió enviar a un grupo

-Si me lo permiten ,sugiero enviar a las Unidades Gemelas E-02DELTA y K-04DELTA ,ambas terminaron con éxito su misión en Somalia ,ellas junto a su Evaluadora que brinden asistencia y vigilancia para la 06 -

El Almirante al ver el estado de nerviosismo de los dos ,decidió entonces hacer algo más sutil a parte de lo que ya se había realizado,aprobó la recomendación de la Dra y además amplio lo dicho por ella

-La Unidad 06 si bien es cierto que en este momento está por arribar a Japón ,no estará por completo sola ,su Evaluador se le unirá en pocos días ,tan pronto termine unos asuntos en Nápoles ,06 de momento y hasta que se reúna con su Evaludor no hará nada que no se le haya sido ordenado antes ,por ahora buscará donde alojarse y cumplirá funciones de vigilancia sin interferir de momento con los seres sobrenaturales que sabes bien ,abundan en Japón

-Y a qué parte de Japón enviaron a la Unidad ?-

-A Kuoh ,según los reportes ha habido mucho movimiento de Ángeles Caídos y Demonios en dicha Ciudad ,tengo entendido que están cazando y reclutando a usurarios de Sacred Gear !-

-Entonces la función de I-06ECHO no es otra que servir de carnada para atraerlos y eliminarlos ..es correcto Almirante ?-esta era la observación de la Dra y por primera vez decía el nombre Codigo completo de la Unidad

-Exacto !,como bien saben I-06ECHO además de su peculiaridad en su ADN ,también es el nuevo usuario de la Boosted Gear ,una de las 13 Longinus creadas por Dios ,aquella en la que radica el alma del Legendario Dragón Emperador Rojo !-tras decir esto el almirante se colocó de espaldas a ellos viendo de nueva cuenta al cuadro antes mencionado -vierte sangre en el agua y llegarán los tiburones -

-Será interesante ver el desempeño en combate real de la Unidad ,es experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero también lo es a largas distancias ,simplemente es perfecto ,,aunque solo se haya visto en misiones VR solo hay que vigilar su comportamiento ,al no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos humanos los cuales será invadido tan pronto empiece a relacionarse con las personas ..es ahí donde entrará si Evaluador ,aparte claro de darle las misiones !-esto ya era lo último que decía el General Ruso ante de retirarse -Informaré sobre qué se platicó aquí a "Ellos" al menos así estarán al tanto de lo que acontezca ,me retiro ,Almirante...Dra !-

-Antes de que se retiren los dos ,deben saber una cosa importante ,para que la Unidad 06 pueda desplegar todo su potencial debe crear lazos afectivos con los humano,ha estado aquí en Berchtergaden desde su concepción por lo cual el sentir todo aquello que nos hace ser quienes somos ,será fundamental en su desarrollo ,por eso es también una de las razones para enviarlo ,necesita ser más humano...-esto era lo que el Almirante decía por último en relación a la Unidad 06

En la sala ahora solo quedaban el Militar y la Dra ,esta tecleando rápidamente sobre su tableta ,también procedía a retirarse ,ahora un poco más calmada

-Acabo de mandar instrucciones al Evaluador de las Unidades Gemelas para que se dirigan a Japón ,deberán estar allá más tardar en 3 días y en referencia al Evaludador de 06 ya está por terminar su pendiente !

El Almirante solo asintió en aprobación de todo lo que la Dra decía

-Bien,que todos informen una vez hayan hecho contacto con I-06ECHO !

Finalmente la Dra había dejado solo al Almirante,este girándose tomo un marco donde una fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa rubia acompañada de una niña no mayor a 4 años sonreían para la cámara ,al ver la foto ,el Almirante no pudo más que sonreír con cierto deje de tristeza

-Solo un poco más mi amor ,si ya esperamos tantos años ,esperar un poco mas no hará diferencia ..mi querida Anna !-

Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita ...Japón

En una de las terminales de llegadas internacionales del Aeropuerto ,se puede ver a un adolescente de no más de 14 años ,de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color ,su complexión era delgada ,vestía de mezclilla negra con playera de manga larga blanca sobre de esta una chamarra también de mezclilla a juego con el pantalón todo esto también con unos tenis converse

El chico solo traía una mochila a la espalda ,nada más que impidiera su libre movimiento ,tomado un taxi pidió al conductor que lo llevará a la ciudad de Kuoh ,que se encontraba algo retirado pero no importaba ,durante el trayecto se mantenía en silencio observando todo a su alrededor

Era la primera vez que salía de la "Guarida" por lo que se proponía a disfrutar todo cuanto pudiera sin descuidar su tarea encomendada ,primero lo primero ,debía buscar donde establecerse tanto el junto a su Evaluador

Tras un recorrido algo largo finalmente llegó a los límites de la Ciudad ,tras pagarle al taxi y posarse sobre una pendiente done se observaba parte de la Ciudad,este solo se quedó mirando por un lapso corto

-No parece la gran cosa,a pesar de sentir cierta tranquilidad en el ambiente la Ciudad apesta a demonios ..tú qué opinas Ddraig ?-El castaño hablaba para su interior ,mirando el torso de su mano izquierda está brilló con una luz esmeralda !

-[Compañero ,debes ser precavido de ahora en adelante,a pesar de las muchas firmas energéticas que aquí imperan ,debemos mantener un perfil bajo ,al menos hasta que llegue esa rubia ]-

Suspirando ante las palabras del Dragón ,el castaño pensaba en su "Evaluador" aunque para el esa mujer era todo menos lo que debería ,no tenía razón de quejarse ,si el Almirante la había puesto a ella como tal ,quien era el para contradecirlo ?

-Como sea ,mientras vamos a comer algo porque la comida que sirven en los vuelos no es muy grata que digamos jejejeje,-decía esto babeando por tener algo de comida decente en su estómago

-[Hehehehehe..vamos a buscar ese local de Hamburguesas al que fuimos antes de salir de Alemania ,como se llamaba ?]-el Dragón decía esto tras no recordar el nombre de la sucursal de comida rápida

-Burger Knight ..!-exclamaba el castaño al recordar esa rica comida que jamás había probado en la "Guarida"

-[Entonces vamos !...I-06ECHO !]-

Ante la mension de su nombre codigo ,el castaño detuvo su andar para sonreír y levantar su mano para mirar la luz parpadeante de su torso y exclamar !

-Te recuerdo mi escamoso amigo que ahora mi nombre es ...Issei Hyoudou !-

Continuará :...

Amigos de Fanfiction aquí su camarada y amigo el Primordial385 para traerles este Fic algo diferente pero espero sea de su agrado

Dudas y sugerencias soy todo oídos ...

Los veo en la próxima actualización !...


End file.
